


The Surrogate

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Human Trafficking, Loss of Virginity, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unfavorable portrayal of gay couple, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Marian is abducted to be the unwilling surrogate for a gay couple wanting a child. After a month of torture aka obedience training, she is finally delivered to her new masters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an ending in mind, and will add chapters as I am inspired to write more. In other words, don't expect any more updates than what I've posted, though comments begging for more may inspire me to write more.

Marian kneeled upright as she was taught, trying to breathe normally even as her heart pounded in her chest. She kept her eyes down and tried not to flinch at every little sound. She was terrified.

She was about to meet her new masters. The masters that would breed her.

Marian was kidnapped a month ago, specially chosen for her new masters. Her masters were a gay couple, recently married and planned to have children right away. They decided what they wanted in a surrogate, decided she was a perfect match, then arranged for her to be kidnapped. The past month she was in “training” aka tortured until she became an obedient slave.

She heard the door open and tried to control her panicked breathing. This was it.

“Is this her?” His voice was deep, authoritative. One of her masters she presumed.

“Jake, Liam. Yes.” Marian could hear the smile in her handler’s voice. “She went through the basic obedience lessons, minus any sexual training as we wanted to ensure she remained untouched and clean for you. She is ovulating tomorrow, so today would be a good day to start inseminating her.”

“Natural insemination is the best method, you said?” This was asked by another man, presumably Master Liam, her second master. He sounded more effeminate with a higher voice.

A hope flared that she wouldn’t be raped. A gay couple wouldn’t want to have sex with her, right? She could be artificially inseminated instead. Still sucked but better than rape.

Marian’s hoped were crushed when her handler answered. “Natural insemination is the best, most reliable way to ensure a pregnancy. She’s in good health. There’s no reason why she shouldn’t get pregnant on the first try if you naturally inseminate her often.”

Master Jake responded, “How often is often?" 

"At least three to four times a day for the next week. Then there is a two week waiting period to see if she’s pregnant.”

Although Marian was careful to keep her eyes down, she saw Master Jake approach her. He lifted her head up to look at her face more closely. He looked unapproachable, serious, and without an ounce of empathy. 

He reached out and cupped her bare breasts, sizing them up. Or rather, sizing her up. Marian guessed that he was more interested in how she reacted to being touched so intimately. Her master seemed disappointed that she didn’t flinch. But this wasn’t the first time someone touched her like that when she didn’t want it. The trainers were gleeful in molesting her body, stopping just short of rape.

Then Master Jake pinched and twisted her right nipple. Marian immediately tried to pull back and her arms instinctively came up protect her breast from further pain and to push him away. She stopped just short of touching him though, and her arms fell back down. Then he twisted her left nipple cruelly.

Marian begged, “Please! Master, I beg you. I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be good.” She was babbling, hoping something will compel him to stop hurting her.

“Listen carefully. I don’t particularly like fucking girls. So you better be pregnant at the end of this month or I’m going to beat you so badly that you’ll wish I flayed you alive instead. You got me?”

Marian nodded her heard vigorously. 

Master Jake let go and pushed her away. Marian fell backwards on her butt. Her arms finally came up to protect her tender breasts.

Not so far away, she could see Master Liam looked on with interest and her handler looked amused. 

Finally, her handler said, “So unless you have any other questions, I’ll take my leave and allow you to get acquainted with one another.” So they could rape her, he meant.

Both of her masters waived him off and he left.

“Now?” Master Liam asked.

Master Jake nodded and grabbed her by the arm. He jerked her up and lead her down the hall to a bedroom. He left go of her, trusting that she would stay put. She did. She learned in the training center that resistance only meant more pain. 

He got something out of a drawer in the opposite side of the room. “Don’t want to hear you whining.” Master Jake secured a gag in her mouth. “Keep quiet so I can pretend I’m not fucking a girl.”

He gestured to the bed. “Get on. Face down.”

Marian’s stomach twisted in a knot. This was it. She complied.

“Arms up.” Marian moved her arms so that they were above her head. She felt Master Jake secure them with cuffs and chained her to the headboard. There was some give in the chains, but not much.

Marian buried her head in the pillow, hoping it would absorb her tears that were now flowing uncontrollably down her face. This wasn’t how her first time was supposed to be. She waited for the “one.” She had a dream that her first time would be with someone who loved her and would treat her tenderly. Until now, she had held onto that dream. But being gagged and chained to the bed made it undeniably clear that she was going to be raped and her dream was dead.

Even over her sobs, she could hear her masters kissing above her. She was thankful that they were ignoring her, but so fearful of what would happen when they shifted their attention back to her.

She heard the rustle of clothing being removed. Then Master Jake asked, “Ready to make a baby?” 

Master Liam suggested, “We should both do it. So the baby would be ours. First you, then me.”

Oh gods. Wasn’t it enough for just one of them to rape her? They both were going to? Back to back?

Marian felt a body settle behind her. Must be Master Jake. He stroked her back, gliding his hands down around her waist. He pulled her up, so her ass was tilted up.

Softly, Master Liam asked, “Do you need lube?”

“No, women don’t need that. She’ll get wet on her own.”

Marian shook her head and tried to protest around the gag. This was wrong. She wasn’t aroused or wet. He was going to tear her apart.

They didn’t pay her any mind, and she felt her legs being pushed further apart. She thought about trying to kick him, but she was too afraid of the consequences. 

She felt his cock, hard and heavy, against her entrance. Marian whimpered, silently begging him to be gentle with her at least.

No such luck. Without any preparation, Master Jake thrusted into her with enough force to bury himself completely with one stroke. Marian screamed, the pain horrendous. Her legs jerked and she started to struggle. But with her arms tied above her and Master Jake’s hands dominating her, she had no chance to escape his brutal thrusts.

He pounded her cervix, hard and deep. His hands pulled her back to meet him in a punishing rhythm. She could feel bruises forming along her hips, her thighs, her knees as she struggled. And she could feel blood seeping out from her around his cock, dripping down her thighs. 

Master Liam was wrapped around Master Jake’s back, encouraging him from behind. She could hear him whisper endearments about how strong Master Jake was, how their baby would be strong like him too. It made her nauseous.

Marian didn’t know how to tolerate the pain, but she had no choice. Her body refused to pass out and her mind was all too aware of every brutal thrust. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Her nose was clogged with snot and she couldn’t breathe around the gag in her mouth. She started to get a little light-headed but remained aware that the rape was still ongoing. She prayed that she would just die.

Master Jake’s precum made the friction easier to bear, but Marian was still dry except for the blood. He continued without slowing down, thrusting into her without an end in sight. She could feel her vagina spasming around his cock, unsure whether to try to relax to allow his cock in or squeeze tighter to try to keep him out. His cock was tearing her apart with every thrust.

How much longer? It felt like an eternity had passed already.

Eventually, Marian’s body gave up the struggle and she laid there limply while Master Jake fucked her. She was just a fuckdoll.

He was never going to stop. This was her life now. Getting fucked and used. A fuckdoll.

Eventually, Master Jake thrusts stuttered as he came deep inside her. It hurt when he pulled out, and she felt like she was gaping open. She was no longer a virgin.

When he let go of her body, she curled into a ball on her side. It hurt to move, but she couldn’t stand to be splayed out for them any more.

Master Jake and Liam were wrapped up in each other in a post-coital bliss. But after a little while, she felt Master Jake lay down behind her in a spooning position.

Master Liam stayed by the foot of the bed, looking down at her. That’s right, Marian remembered. She wasn’t done. Master Liam was going to rape her now too. But as he looked at her, he hesitated.

When Master Liam didn’t immediately move, Master Jake bent her right leg up to open her up for Master Liam.

Master Jake said, “Just pretend you’re fucking me. I’m right here.”

Master Liam stretched out over her, and she could feel his cock positioning at her entrance which was still gaping open. Although they were on opposite sides of her, they ignored her to make out over her.

Master Jake said, “Fuck me, Liam.” Master Jake reached down and guided Master Liam’s cock to Marian’s vagina. “I’m here, open and waiting for you.”

Master Liam slowly thrusted inside her. He was gentle in his movements, such a contrast to the hard thrusts from Master Jake. Marian didn’t react. Master Jake had fucked her out.

Master Liam paused, then, “Jake, I need you.”

Marian didn’t understand what he meant.

Then she felt Master Jake start fingering her ass. His fingers groped her cleft, reaching into her anus. Then he inserted a finger into her.

Marian moaned in protest.

Master Jake then inserted more fingers into her, opening her up. Then, before Marian realized what his intent was, he thrusted into her ass. 

She screamed around her gag, and her body jerked again. If she thought the first rape was bad, it paled in comparison to this. She could feel them both in her and it was too much.

Ignoring Marian, Master Jake said, “Can you feel me now, Liam? Fuck me harder.”

Master Liam resumed thrusting, much harder than before. And Master Jake had the same brutal thrusts as before.

Marian wanted to die. No more, please no more. Why? Why? 

They raped her in unison, all the while kissing each other above her. They fucked her like she was just a sex toy to be discarded afterwards. Master Jake continued his dirty talk, talking as if Master Liam was fucking him directly. She was just a fuckdoll.

The double rape felt surreal to Marian. Her mind couldn’t comprehend it. She felt like she was floating and detached from her body. Yes, there was pain. But the pain was like it belonged to someone else. Maybe her body was so overstimulated that it couldn’t process anymore, but Marian accepted it. She didn’t care what happened to her body anymore. Maybe she died and was now just a ghost.

But Marian was still very much alive.

They eventually were done raping her body. They undid the cuffs on her wrists, freeing her from the bed. Then they unceremoniously shoved her off the bed. She landed with a hard thump on the floor. Master Liam redid the cuffs and chained her to the foot of the bed. 

“I’m too tired to move you. I’ll deal with you later,” he said.

Even though she was cold and naked, with cum leaking out of her vagina and anus, Marian finally passed out. She prayed that she wouldn’t wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian woke up throughout the night. She was cold. She tried her best to curl into a ball for warmth, but each time she tried to tuck her knees higher, a sharp pain pierced through her. Each time she thought her body would let her sleep, her heart would start pounding in recollection of the rape before her head could tell her body that they were done, that nothing was happening anymore. Marian kept her eyes shut and wished her heart would just stop beating.

A sharp kick jerked her fully awake. 

Marian didn’t even hear them stir.

Oh gods, she screwed up. She was supposed to be awake before them, ready and kneeling for directions. She couldn’t take another punishment beating, not again. The training center made it very clear on what the consequences would be, and she feared her Masters would be worse. After all, she wasn’t even human to them. Just a fuckdoll to be used like a fleshlight.

Master Liam bent down to unshackle her and ungagged her. “Get up.”

Marian tried to spring up, but the same debilitating pain that prevented her from curling into a ball stopped her. She moved slowly, knowing that if she didn’t obey, the punishment beating would be so much worse. As she straightened, she felt their cum slide down her thighs.

Master Liam looked disgusted. He gestured towards the door on the right. “Clean yourself up. You have 10 minutes.”

Marian limped towards the bathroom, trying to keep her legs close together to prevent more cum from dripping out.  
When she sat on the toilet, she found that she couldn’t go. She pushed, hoping it would relieve some of the cramps, but nothing. She wanted to just sit there, but she knew time was ticking. And she wanted a shower more than anything.

Marian eased herself into the shower, making the water as hot as she could bear. She wanted to scrub them off her. She was so unclean. She scrubbed harder. So unclean. Never clean. She would never be clean again.

Tears started again, and she collapsed against the shower wall letting the water flow over her.

She didn’t notice the water turning off until she was slapped across the face. “You useless slut! I allow you to have a bit of freedom and you think you can take advantage of me? Get out.” Master Liam fisted her hair and dragged her out of the shower. 

Master Liam threw her to the ground in the bedroom. 

“Please. I’m sorry. Please, please don’t hurt me. I swear I’ll do better.” Marian begged, hoping for mercy. Of her two masters, Master Liam seemed gentler and she hoped more merciful.

“Quiet.”

Marian stopped begging with words, but her eyes and entire body continued to beg for mercy. She knelt in supplication like a sinner before god.

Master Liam fisted her hair again, tilting her head back. He loomed over her. “I’m going to fuck you first. Then we’ll deal with your punishment.”

Marian begged, “Please, I’ll cooperate. You don’t need to rape me.”

“Good.” Master Liam let go of her hair. “Then suck me. Make me hard.”

Marian wanted to protest. He didn’t need to do this at all. He and Master Jake could collect their seed and insert it into her afterwards if breeding her was so important. Rape wasn’t necessary to get her pregnant. Sex wasn’t necessary. 

A look at Master Liam’s face told her that she wouldn’t be able to reason with him about the sex. Her handler did say that “natural insemination” was the best method. She was fucked. Literally.

His penis was still flaccid and hanging in front of her.

Until last night, Marian had never been intimate with anyone before. Even at the training center, they refrained from fingering or raping her. She was touched, forced to go without clothing, was mocked and insulted. But they never forced her to give someone a blowjob. Even as she watched the other slaves get raped repeatedly as part of their training, with a leer that her turn would come soon and they couldn’t wait until they could fuck her too.

“I’m waiting. Or do I need to rape you?”

Marian wanted to laugh.

This was rape. Even if she didn’t fight him, it was still rape.

But she was afraid of what he would do next. So she leaned in and opened her mouth around him.

She wanted to gag at the taste of him, bitter and like piss. Then she could smell him, and it was too much - his musky scent did make her gag. He let her take her time, when it was clear that she was trying to continue vs putting it off. His cock bumped the back of her throat too easily, but she didn’t know how she could take it.

“Swallow,” he instructed.

Marian found that swallowing did help with the gag reflex, but constantly swallowing his cock was exhausting and she was losing her breath. She tried pulling back and sucking hard on the head of his cock, which he seemed to appreciate.

But it was clear she had no idea how to service him. He pushed her off. “Turn around. Get on your hands and knees.”

Master Liam started pumping his cock to get it hard, since her blowjob didn’t do more than get him half-erect. 

Marian obeyed and tensed, waiting for him to hurt her. She felt his hand on her hip and she reminded her to keep quiet. She didn’t want to get punished even more.

But when he thrusted his cock into her, she couldn’t stop the cry forced out from her lungs. She bit her tongue, trying to keep quiet and not protest the rape. It was like he punched inside, ramming her with his cock with the intent to punish her. He used her like a live sex toy, uncaring how she reacted to the pain. 

This is her life now. To be used.

Mercifully, he was quick. He just wanted a quick, hard fuck, and she was simply a tool to deposit his sperm into. 

He pulled out. Then without pause, he grabbed her feet and pulled them out from beneath her. Marian fell forward onto her belly. Master Liam quickly tied her ankles together in the air.

No. No.

Marian knew what he intended to do.

“Please, please. Don’t hit me. Don’t hurt me. I’ll be good.” She was panicky. They did this at the training center, and she would do anything to avoid it.

Master Liam ignored her and grabbed the cane. Where did that come from?

And he proceeded to whip the soles of her feet.

Marian screamed. It hurt worse than the rape, worse than anything else she ever experienced. Before her first bastinado whipping, she never knew how sensitive her feet were. But it crippled her, rendering her unable to walk. She just barely healed from her last bastinado before she was delivered to her new masters.

“Never think that you can take advantage of me.” Marian screamed her pleas but he continued his rant against her. “You will be perfectly obedient.”

Marian nodded her head yes. She’ll be the perfect slave. She’ll do anything to get him to stop.

Master Liam targeted her heels to abuse, then her arches, moving up her feet in a systematic beating. Marian screams turned hoarse as she lost the ability to vocalize her pain. She heard one of her toes crack as the whipping broke it during her struggles.

She didn’t notice that Master Jake took over her beating until he spoke. “You better pray you get pregnant, or this beating will seem like a luxury massage in comparison to the punishment I’ll give you then. I have no problem crippling you. You don’t need to be able to walk to give us our child. And after we get our child, we’ll sell you. You can earn your keep on your back.” 

She tried to beg, to plead that she would be good, but she lost her voice.

Master Jake wasn’t satisfied with just whipping her feet and continued the whipping her ass and back. 

Master Jake stopped the whipping her only to jerk her hips upwards and spear her with his cock. Her second rape of the day. She was a limp rag, unreacting to his use of her. He fucked her hard.

This is her life now. To be used.

Master Jake came quickly. Marian lay discarded on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

While Marian wouldn’t say she liked the routine they fell into, but it was comforting to know what to expect. In the morning, they raped her. Quick and hard, like it was a chore they wanted done before work. 

During the day, they gave her some chores to do but mostly left her alone. She was unable to walk for a couple of days after her beating, and was forced to crawl around. That amused them, and they often compared her to a bitch in heat that they had to service. It didn't help that she wasn't allowed to wear clothing and they often fucked her on her hands and knees since it was easier to pretend she wasn't a girl in that position. 

Master Jake worked from home, so sometimes he would rape her again during his lunch break, each time with the threat that she better get pregnant. At night, they each would rape her again much like her first day with them.

This was the last day of her ovulation week. Marian hoped it meant that the rapes would stop, but she was afraid of what they would do with her next. 

Master Jake and Liam decided to make the last night special. That night, instead of raping her back-to-back as they commonly did, they decided they wanted to try a double penetration. Not one fucking her vaginally and the other anally, like they did the first night, but both fucking her vaginally at the same time.

They were excited at how close they would feel fucking her together, and Marian tried not to react. She was a fuckdoll, nothing more. She wasn’t entitled to feelings and opinions on how they used her body.

It hurt, as every rape did. Master Liam was on his back on the bed. They placed Marian between them, facing Master Liam but her upper half of her body was pushed to the side so they could kiss each other. Master Jake fucked her from behind, not caring that each thrust tore her apart. Marian ignored their muttered whispers of how tight she was, how good it felt, and their declarations of love for each other. They enjoyed fucking her together, "like we're one body" as Master Liam commented. Their pace was slow, rocking in tune with each other. But with both her cocks inside at once, this rape was the worst.

She was just a fuckdoll.

Her week of constant rape was over. She hoped. She remembered that they would “inseminate” her for a week, then there was a two week waiting period before they found out whether she was pregnant.

This was the first day of the two week wait.

She had no idea of what was expected of her. Would they continue raping her, for fun, as a sex toy in their twisted marriage? What now?

Apparently they decided to make her work. Not household chores, but actual work. 

Marian was finally allowed to wear clothes again. Just a plain, simple dress with no bra. But she had underwear, and she was so freaking grateful. When they gave her the dress, she cried even as she thanked them profusely. 

They sent her off to a sweatshop where her earnings would be sent directly to her masters. A sweatshop where all the workers were slaves. 

They gave her a collar to wear, with tags. One tag was a silver identification tag, letting everyone know who her masters were. Another was a red tag, which let the supervisors know that she was not available for sexual use. She was relieved at that, even though she knew that was more for her masters’ benefit than hers. They wanted to ensure that if she got pregnant, the baby was theirs. She was warned to keep the collar on, that it was for her protection, and the consequences for removing it would be nightmarish.

The work at the sweatshop was rigorous but easier to bear than the boredom and daily rapes. She avoided attention, and worked as quickly as she could. 

At night, she returned to her masters’ home, where she slept on the floor in the living room. She could hear her masters make love to one another one at night, and she was immensely thankful they left her alone. Fucking her was a chore, not a fun diversion.

Marian knew that this was the best she could hope for her future now. She wasn't being abused or raped. It was a dream.

About a week and a half into her two week wait, she started spotting. Her period was starting.

She wasn’t pregnant.


End file.
